Rhaela Morgan
Rhaela Morgan is a scion of House Morgan, the youngest child of Emperor Maerys I Morgan, the ruler of Tamriel, thus making her a Princess. She is the younger sister of Arik V Morgan, and she is a main character in the upcoming RP, Heavy is the Head. Biography Rhaela was born the last child of Emperor Maerys I Morgan and his wife, Dyanna Harin, in 5E 118. However, her mother died in childbirth, due to a complication that resulted in Dyanna having to decide whether to save herself or her child. She chose the latter, which caused an irreparable rift between the father and his daughter. However, she grew up well, under the influence of Elayna Morgan, her maternal grandmother. She taught Princess Rhaela the arts of seduction and sedition, a trait that was not taught to her sister or any of her brothers, all of whom preferred to either whore and drink, war and fight, or study and do magic. Because of this, she is closest in personality to her brother, Aerion Brightflame, the Mad Prince, who enjoyed hurting others. While she takes no pride in harming others, she chooses not to regret it or second-guess herself. However, growing up with a distant father and a mad brother, Rhaela had to fear for her life on multiple occasions, terrified of what the Mad Prince would do to her. On numerous ocassions, he beat her and shamed her, once 'accidentally' tearing apart her dress in front of the whole court. She and her brother, Arik, were the most similar in this, causing them to be inseparable. Her ladies-in-waiting operated a small spy organization, using seduction and blackmail to learn court intrigue in order to get closer to her father by giving him helpful information. Appearance and Personality Rhaela is a renowned beauty, and is widely considered to be one of the most beautiful women on Tamriel at the time, and the most beautiful woman in the Morgan Dynasty since Empress Nara Morgan, the wife of Emperor Arik IV. Rhaela possesses raven-black hair that falls in curls and waves to her mid-back. However, she uses hair dyes frequently to mask her identity, using blonde, red, and brown dyes. Her eyes are one of her most enticing features, being a jade green. She is tall for an Imperial woman, and possesses a light tan, similar to her brother, Dane. She is lithe and long-legged, a trait frequently observed by many of those she interacts with. Although she is not excessively physical or strong or athletic, she manages to hold her own in some form. Her beauty is far more down-to-earth than those of many of her siblings. Rhaela and her brother and sister, Dane and Dera, are similar in that they appear more human than otherworldly, unlike her siblings Arik, Aerion, and Aenis. Rhaela is proud and stubborn, even for a princess. She is very manipulative, and once she wants something, she stops at nothing to get it. This is frequently her downfall, as she sometimes gets on a one-track mindset. She follows a moral code that is very situational, meaning that her opinions on certain topics change based on the situations that she finds herself in. This is unlike her brother Arik, who is moral to a fault. However, she is fiercely loyal and has a bit of a temper, which can get her in a spot of trouble. She is haughty and looks down on those she views as lesser than her; this rarely has anything to do with class or wealth, instead being more focused on intelligence and skill level. Rhaela displays rare spots of caring and kindness, although she is more often willing to overlook the good of the individual in favor of the good of the whole. She tries to ensure that all of those she cares about, particularly her brother, are happy and safe, preferring to take the brunt of whatever is thrown at them her way. Trivia *Rhaela's birthday is the 3rd of Hearth Fire, the day of Tales and Tallows. This puts her birthsign as The Lady. Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Nirn